Junction 1: Hardline/PR
|image1 = Iron fist.jpg |image2 = The Soft Touch.jpg |date = October 9th 2016 |time = 6:12AM (2 hours after fracture in time) |character = Paul Serene |location = Industrial Area |objectives = |narrative = 2/2 |chronon = |intel = |ripple = 1/1 |act = Act 1: The Number One Killer is Time |prevpart = Act 1, Part 3: Library Chase |nextpart = Episode 1: Monarch Solutions (TV Series) }} Hardline/PR is the first Junction and the fourth part of Act 1 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 6:12AM. In-Game Description Story The junction begins with Paul Serene speaking into an audio recorder as he records a testimony of his actions. During this, Jack Joyce is placed in the back of a Monarch van by Liam Burke at Riverport University and is soon taken away by other Monarch employees as Beth Wilder watches. Serene arrives at the dry docks at 6:12AM where Martin Hatch is waiting for him. He tells Serene that Jack's transport should have arrived at the docks, has gone off the radar and that there may be a traitor inside the company. Serene has a vision of Jack arriving at the Monarch Mansion at a later time, though Serene orders Hatch to find Jack. Hatch explains that because of Jack's actions, witnesses from Riverport University were transported to the dry docks. He explains that there are two options: Take a brutal approach and make any witnesses "disappear" at the risk of turning the public against them; or the alternative, create a PR campaign to get the city on their side, but it leaves Monarch with "loose ends". Serene then walks towards Liam Burke standing next to a girl on her knees Amy Ferrero and asks how he wishes to proceed. After the chosen outcome, Serene has a flashback showing briefly what occurred when he went through the machine at Riverport University and explains how he saw the end of time through the machine. |-|Hardline= Serene chooses the hardline approach. He orders all witnesses to the university operation eliminated. This choice involves killing Amy and any other witnesses, however in doing so Serene will not receive the support of the public and Riverport would turn against Monarch and Jack Joyce would gain public allies. If the player chooses this option, Hatch will order Liam to take Amy and the other witnesses to Ground Zero for execution. Serene orders Liam to make the killings quick and painless, then Amy is then dragged away by Monarch troops. |-|PR= Serene chooses the PR approach. He manipulates media to frame Jack Joyce as the villain in the university incident. Serene would order a PR campaign to get the public on Monarch's side by using Amy as a tool to criminalize Jack Joyce. However by keeping eyewitnesses to the university incident alive, Jack would learn Monarch's secrets. If the player chooses this option, Serene will send any witnesses home and asks Hatch to convince any witnesses to remain silent. Just as Liam is about to send Amy away, Hatch believes she can be of use due to being the head of the anti-Monarch campaign, and aims to exploit that and use her as the face of the PR campaign. Gameplay Narrative Objects *William Joyce Dossier *Jack Joyce Dossier Quantum Ripples *The second Quantum Ripple can be found just before talking to Amy Ferrero. The ram statuette from Act 1, Part 1 sits on a container. Approach the container to interact with it. Paul will order to have sent to Monarch HQ. The ripple will include a brief scene in "Monarch Solutions", the first episode of the television series. Continuity *According to the Jack's Monarch Dossier in the "Hardline/PR" Junction, Jack was born January 12, 1976.Jack Joyce's Monarch Dossier However, according to William's whiteboard in Act 4, Part 4, Jack was born June 2nd, but his birthdate is never stated.Quantum Break (Game): Act 4, Part 4: Will's Workshop 2010 *''Quantum Break'' asserts throughout its story that William is the elder brother of Jack Joyce, born in 1978. Jack's birthdate on the Monarch, 1976, is a likely oversight on the part of the developers. Writer, Mikko Rautalahti stated that Jack and Paul (the latter before time traveling) were both in their "mid-twenties" in 2016, but could not recount the exact ages.@MikkiRMD: How old is Jack and Will Joyce and Paul Serene?Mikko Rautalahti: "He's supposed to be in his mid-twenties, can't remember exactly. ...Anyway, Paul and Jack are about the same age (before time tarvel), they're childhood friends. can't check on Will's birth year right now, but that sounds about right. He and Jack have a considerable age difference." *According to Jack and William's Dossiers, both brothers stand at 183cm (6'0"). However, Jack is visibly taller than William. Dominic Monaghan, only stands at 5'7" and Shawn Ashmore stands at 5'11". Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 1 Junction|Walkthrough chooses PR option Notes References Category:Junction Category:Act 1 Category:Quantum Break